Present soap dispensers within commercial passenger aircraft are designed as liquid soap dispensers without any communication possibilities to a water faucet and their regulation. Thus, the dispensed amount of water from the water faucet does not relate to the dispensed soap, so that no water amount adaption takes place. Therefore, in general a uniform preselected amount of water is dispensed regardless the type of soap, the consistency of soap, the amount of soap or the like.